brickclubfandomcom-20200213-history
1.5.11-Lovethefutureisthine
Brick!Club 1.5.11, 1.5.12, 1.6.1 (Supposedly I am back for good now but we’ll have to see about that for real) '1.5.11 "The holy law of Christ governs our civilization, but does not yet penetrate it." This might be one of my favorite forgotten lines we’ve come across thus far (this will change when we hit Argot, I’m pretty sure.) I likened this idea to selective Bible reading/following now… I have never before noticed until this reading how bitter Fantine gets. She really just gives up, doesn’t she? I think watching someone just see no way out and slowly become a shell of who they once were is probably the most heartbreaking thing to watch happen to someone you care about. '''1.5.12 ''THAT GUY. I’m sure we’ve all experienced that guy… and while it is certainly upsetting to watch him do this to Fantine, and know she’s being sent over the edge of patience and that this snow is probably helping speed up her death, but also I just deeply appreciate that she gives Bamatabois exactly what he deserves and hopefully knocks him down a few pegs. '''1.5.13 "…supreme misery is an occasion for obscenities." I, too, do not understand why Javert’s heart is wood and why that is harder than stone. No matter, the desperation in her speech makes this scene really suspenseful every time I read it, because it’s so moving, regardless of the fact that I know exactly what is going to happen. Something that has made me wonder this readthrough, is could Fantine technically be arrested for prostitution if she didn’t say she was a prostitute? Could a woman be arrested for walking down a street a few times in a low-necked dress? It sounded to me like there were no other women or pimps around… Though I suppose it doesn’t really matter, because she’s a woman and prostitutes are so low that no one would dare even look like an implied one. But the lack of hard evidence has always bothered me, since she didn’t speak to anyone with any implications of prostitution. "If all be as you say, and I do not doubt it, you have never ceased to be virtuous and holy in the sight of God!" I really hope that this struck Fantine and gave her some hope, if not for her physical situation, then for the idea that she is still a human being of worth. '''1.6.1 One of the biggest mysteries of this novel to me is that Cosette never manages to get sick. I had always assumed that she had certainly been sick many times, and just never treated, but then why wouldn’t Hugo bring that up to make her misery that much more, and also, how did she not die from untreated illness if that was the case? I’m at once glad the sisters treated Fantine well even though they didn’t like her at first, and also frustrated that women just aren’t allowed to be friends with each other. Though I suppose the latter point is forgiven slightly, since Fantine does eventually win them over.